Just friends
by Hera-Juno
Summary: Ana and Christian are two friends in their mid 20's trying to figure life out and each other. AU/OOC inspired by the movie "The Switch"
1. Chapter 1

Is that my phone? I think that's my phone. Who the hell is calling me this early? Fumbling my hand on the nightstand I locate my phone and with one eye open I see his name on the screen. What does he want now?

Groaning I answer his call. "What do you want?"

"Help me!" He whispers loudly into the speaker.

"It's too fucking early for this-"

"Please Ana, Code 1- stage five clinger." Great. This is what he gets for fucking sluts. For fucking them too good and then I have to clean up his mess. I love him but this shit is getting old.

"Christian, that's not my problem."

"But Ana, Please. She won't leave. She's still in bed waiting for more." He whispers.

"Well that's what you get for having a marvelous cock." I reply sarcastically.

"I know I do." I can picture his ass grinning. Bastard

"Good bye Christian." I hang up as he calls my name. The mattress shifts and a warm arm pulls me close into a bare chest. His face nuzzles into my neck.

"What now?" He asks poking me with his erection. He understands the feelings I have for Christian and is okay because what we have isn't serious.

"Stage five clinger." I mumble turning over to face him. Trailing kisses down his jaw line my hands skims down his body when my phone rings again.

"Why does he call me when this happens?" I huff sitting up against the headboard.

"You know why Ana." He replies turning on his back making a tent with his cock. I'm debating whether I should answer Christian or service him but knowing Chtistian he wont give up, so I answer.

"Good morning dear." I answer cheery and upbeat.

"Fuck you Ana." He's pissed and so am I, I'm letting a good cock go to waste because he fucks clingers.

"Such language for someone who wants my help?"

"I'm sorry. Please can you come over? She's banging on the door."

"Are you hiding? Can't you tell her you have somewhere to go?" I ask.

"I'm in the bathroom and I tried that but she persistent. She's not that pretty in the morning and I'm tried, my head is pounding and my back is killing me." He complains and me like the idiot I am take pity and give in.

"Fine. Crazy girlfriend or psychotic possessive wife?"

"Wife." He answers immediately.

"One psychotic possessive wife coming right up, but you owe me." I reply and hang up.

"Leaving already?" He asks me.

"Not yet, I see something with my name on it." I answer pulling back the sheets to reveal a needy cock waiting to be sucked.

**…**

Thank god she's on her way. What's her face is getting impatient and wont take the hint. Fuck, what the hell did I do last night? And why did Elliot let me leave with her? She's not my usual at all. I don't do brunettes. Well the only brunette I want to do is Ana but we talked about that. I could never give her what she wants. She wants a relationship, a boyfriend, a husband. I can't give her that. I've never had the best examples of good relationships between a man and woman. My real parents hated each other, my adoptive parents divorced then married other people and divorced them so now they are living alone focusing solely on their work. Elliott, well the only relationship he has are sexual relations and Mia, well who knows about her. Ana is in the same boat but yet she still wants that type of life. Her parents divorced when she was young and ended up being raised by her dad, her evil witch of a mom is on her fourth husband. The only relationship I could offer her is a platonic one.

And it kills me when I see her sucking face with Luke.

I know they aren't serious but its only a matter of time before he mans up and asks her. I wish the girl being impatient in my bed right now was Ana instead of whatever her name is. If I would have kept my mouth shut when we graduated high school, Ana would be mine right now.

**0o0o0**

I wrote this on a whim, all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Placing the six carat diamond ring and wedding band on my ring finger, I take a deep breath and get into character. I had Christian waiting a long time for waking me up so fucking early; he should know that the more his empire expands and the more zeros get added to his name, the more these women he chases will try and trap him. I hate doing this. I hate it when he calls me to come and save him. It hurts to see him with all these women who are only looking for their meal ticket and a great fuck. They don't care to get to know the caring and noble side of him. The side that only I know.

Some days I want to knock some sense into him. Men are stupid.

As the elevator doors open to his penthouse I almost trip over her shoes which are followed by his shoes. There's a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom, looks like for once he got straight to the point. Usually he starts off with wine and foreplay but looking around I see no evidence of that. Setting my purse on the breakfast I fix my hair, straighten my blazer and head to the room.

"Christian! Christian Grey! Where the hell are you, you cheating bastard!" I yell gathering some of their clothes for a dramatic effect. I bang on the door before opening it. The poor brunette is still in bed covering her body with the white sheet.

"Who the hell are you!" I shout glaring at her. She's visible shaken with her wide eyes. "I asked you a question you little twit!" Christian makes his presence known.

"Honey, calm down." He's slowly making his way to me.

"No. I will not calm down. So this your late evening meeting you just had to attend?" I throw the clothing at him and I'm pleased when her garter slaps him in the face. "Do you enjoy ruining families you little whore? While I'm at home attending to our three toddlers you're here with her? Is this how you thank me?" And I slap him.

He has a look of utter disbelief. I am in utter disbelief. I see his Adam's apple move and see her move from the corner of my eye.

"I… I…" she stutters and I turn to face her.

"I what stuttering Stanley?" Christian turns around and walks back into the bathroom, the young women quickly gathers her belongings and with the sheet still wrapped around her she dashes out of the room. After counting to twenty I walk to the bathroom and stand in the door way to see him sitting on the edge of the tub rubbing his cheek. I can't believe I slapped him, what the hell got into me?

Well I know what; I didn't think it would come to this. All the anger I've had from being his "savior" came out with that slap. The jealous anger from knowing that these girls have spent such an intimate time with him kills me. I love him and it hurts. It hurts that he knows how I feel about him and yet he still does this. And that he has the nerve to rub it in my face when he calls me to come over because they won't leave. If only he had a little bit more faith in himself these scenarios would never happen. These women would never happen.

"You slapped me?" He whispers finally standing and walking over to me.

"Yes I did."

"Why did you do it Ana?" I sigh and I have the urge to hit him again.

"You know why Christian, don't act stupid." I reply turning to leave the room.

"No Ana I don't know so tell me." He says following me to the kitchen where I grab my purse.

"Yes you do. I'm tired of doing this Christian. Next time your late night rendezvous doesn't want to leave don't call me. Deal with it yourself." I answer quickly retreating before the tears I've kept locked away for so long make their escape.

"Ana don't start that. You know we can never be. Ana wait, where are you going?" I don't stop walking, I feel the tears on the brink, blindly I slip off the ring he gave me and place it on the table in the foyer, never once turning around. As the doors open I pull out my dark Chanel sunglasses to hide the tears.

"Where are you going?" He asks not noticing the ring.

"To Luke's, at least he cares about my feelings and doesn't play games." I answer, but I could have instead slapped him with the hurt look that registered on his face. Before the doors close I hear him call my name holding the ring in his hand and once I'm alone my knees give out and the tears that I've kept locked away for ten years, escape.

I hate this man.


	3. Chapter 3

**A little flashback to how they met. **

**Ana & Christian both 15yrs**.

"_What did you say you little bitch?" I sneer stalking Leila. I heard from my best friend Gwen that she was spreading rumors about me. _

"_I don't repeat myself to whores like you." She spat and my fist connects with her jaw and she falls to the ground holding her mouth. _

"_You bitch!" She says spitting out blood. She lunges towards me but I move out of the way causing her to run into the lockers. She stumbles and I grab her by the back of her head and slam her face against the lockers until I feel a pair of hands yanking me off of Leila._

"_Next time you say something it better be the truth!" I shout to a bloody Leila as Mrs. Lively drags me out of the girl's locker room._

_**Meanwhile in the school court area…**_

"_Beat his ass Grey!" I hear the chants from my boys as I bash Hyde's face in for talking shit on my family. My fist connects with his face, hit after hit and when Hyde gets a good hit it only fuels my anger. The crunch sounds that come after each hit is music to my ears._

"_Get him little brother!" I hear Elliot's voice._

"_Move out of the way!"_

"_Grey that's enough!" Shit, security is here. Before they yank me off I deliver one last blow knocking him out cold._

_**-3**__**rd**__** person POV-**_

_Hauling both troublemakers to the principles office, neither one notices the other. Not even when they're sitting next to each other. Ana is remembering the joy she felt slamming Leila's face into the lockers. She had tried her best to ignore the rumors she was spreading, she ignored the comments Leila made about Ana being a whore and the football teams cum dumpster. She ignored it all because people who knew Ana knew the truth. That she was a virgin. Yea sure most of her friends are guys but that's how she liked it. Unlike girls, the guys didn't compete to look prettier than her and they didn't get jealous when other guys tried to hit on her. She enjoyed spending time with the boys, but when Leila made mention of her parents that was her breaking point. Hopefully after that beating Leila learned her lesson. Christian on the other hand was realizing the mistake he made. This was already his third fight and it was barely second semester. Three strikes your out, right? If he got kicked out that meant they would have to move out of Seattle to a school that had yet to hear about him. Grace didn't want her children to attend separate schools so if one kid was out, the other two were out as well. Taking in a deep breaths, the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. That's when he noticed her. She had a satisfied grin on her face but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the angelic face, perfectly sculpted nose, pink pouty lips and the most beautiful fair skin he had ever scene, but what really caught his attention, where those deep blue eyes. _

_Ana felt someone was watching her but she saw no one else in the small brown room. Her gaze fell upon the young man sitting next to her. His gray eyes watching her intently. She's taken aback by the beauty before her. She heard about Christian and how gorgeous he is from the way girls fall around him but she didn't realize he was THIS gorgeous. After a moment of gawking at him, the way he was staring at her was beginning to irritate her. She was planning on making a smart remark when the principal called her in. Christian watched as Ana made her way to his office. He was mesmerized by the way her hips swayed, his cock jerked as he took in how round and perky her ass looked in her jeans, his heart broke when the principle shut the door and he no longer was able to see Ana. _

_During the lecture the principle was giving her, all Ana could think about were the gray eyes in the other room. The way he was looking at her was different from what they way other boys looked at her. They looked at her like a piece of meat, but the way HE looked at her was different. The principle dismissed her but told her to stay in the waiting room, since this was Ana's first incident she wasn't in much trouble, but it was a different case for Christian. His parents were called in and both were equally pissed at their middle child. This was his third fight for him and the last time they were in this office the principle told them if Christian started one more fight he would have no choice but to expel the young Grey. _

_The moment he saw his parents walk in, he knew he was a dead man walking. He regretted the fight only because if he did indeed get expelled that meant Mia and Elliot would leave as well. His parents didn't say a word to him; they walked in and sat next to him. His leg was jerking nervously when the door swung open and Ana walked out confused. It was his turn to get lectured and kicked out. He tried to listen to the principle's word and his mother's pleas to keep him and not expel Christian. He was trying to find the right words to play the principle with his charm when the principle stunned them all. The local elementary school was starting a tutoring program and needed a few high school students to help out in Math, English, science etc. after school. Despite his trouble maker ways Christian excelled in Math and the principle used this for his benefit. The Greys agreed immediately giving Christian no choice. He would rather take the expulsion until the principle informed him that Ana would join him, she was a star student, especially in English, as her punishment. The principle dismissed him and invited Ana's parents in once they arrived. He was happy about this. _

_Ana was sitting in the same chair thinking about what the principle wanted her to do. Sure her favorite subject is English and she enjoyed reading and writing but spending her time with kids wasn't on her agenda. That meant her time reading and doing homework would decrease but she had no choice, this was her punishment so she had to accept it. She didn't notice Christian until he sat next to her, she gave him a small smile and he smiled back. After getting his head out of the clouds he struck up a conversation with her about what she did to get sent into the principles office. "Did you yell at a teacher for getting an A minus?" He teased earning a punch to his bicep; Ana told him about the fight in the girl's locker room with Leila and on cue she walks in with her face bruised and bandage up. Christian was impressed; looking at Ana you didn't think she could inflict such damage. They continued in their comfortable conversation with Leila glaring at them both. _

_After that meeting in the principles office Ana and Christian were inseparable, mostly because Christian couldn't stand to be away from her. She was on his mind constantly, even though she could hold her own he felt protective of her. But he hated one thing. That most of her friends were males. This was the main reason he never left her side. He didn't trust them despite the countless times she drilled into his head that they were just friends and didn't see her that way. Christian still didn't buy it. _

_The more time the two spent together the more Ana fell for Christian. He was sweet and caring, treated Ana with respect. How could she not fall for the middle Grey? They shared with each other their woes and sorrows about their childhood. Shared secrets no one else would ever know about them. Christian didn't want to admit it but he too was falling for Ana; he wanted to be her boyfriend but knew he would fuck it up. He didn't have good examples of boy-girl relationships. Everyone he knew was breaking up or getting divorced. For the time being he was content in being her best friend. Girls still threw themselves at him but he never once paid them attention. Ana knew he would never take their friendship to the other level so she would tell Christian to amuse the girls but he refused. _

_She tried her hand at dating during her junior year; she and Christian had been friends for a year now and even though her feelings for him were moving into the romantic platform she never did act on them. Christian made it clear that he didn't want or was interested in a relationship anytime soon. So she began dating Trevor in the middle of junior year, behind Christian's back of course. She wanted to tell him but part of her felt like she was cheating on him. When junior prom came around Christian was excited to ask Ana and he got a shock to his system when he heard from his brother that Trevor had asked her first. He confronted Ana; she gave in and told him. At this time she was dating Trevor for three months. Christian felt betrayed but when Ana told him he had no right to get mad because they were just friends it was like a slap to the face. So she went to junior prom with Trevor and Christian stayed home sulking. That night Ana lost her virginity and when Christian heard the news he slept with Leila. This put a rift on the friendship. Ana hated that Christian would sleep with her after the lies she spread about her, the insults she said about her family. She could have cared less if he had slept with someone else but the fact that he did it with Leila and knowing how much Ana hated her. That hurt. _

_Christian regretted his actions the moment he came inside Leila. He hated himself for causing Ana pain when she found out. He hated that he hurt her with the person she hated the most. He wanted to make things right but the crack was there and no matter how much he tried to fix it, it would still be visible. The two friends didn't spend as much time together like they did but they were still close. _

_Then one drunken night in the summer of their upcoming senior year the two friends slept together. Ana thought this was the beginning of their romantic relationship but Christian was scared to take it there. He feared that if he made it a reality, that she would end up leaving him. His real parents didn't last ,neither his adopted parents last or their other relationships. He couldn't bear it. _

_Ana enjoyed the love making with Christian but she wanted more. She wanted to be his. Her friend Gwen would tell her all they were was friends with benefits, Ana would tell her that wasn't true but the more she looked at what they had the more she believed Gwen was right, then one day on their graduation Ana had had enough. She wanted more. _

"_We did it Ana! We're high school graduates!" Christian beamed scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. They've been friends for three years now and had a sexual relationship for one year. Ana enjoyed it but she wanted more. She wanted to be able to call him her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask for? _

"_Yes we did it!" She said back. She needed to tell him, needed to figure out where they went from here._

"_Christian, we need to talk." she said, he nodded and lead her away from the crowds to a secluded area._

"_What is it Ana." she took a deep breath._

"_Where do we go from now. I want more Christian. This thing that we have, what exactly is it? I don't want to be your fuck buddy forever. I want more." Christian knew this would be coming soon. He too wanted more but was scared. Scared to lose her._

"_Ana. I want to give you what you want but I can't. All we can be is friends." He explained to her, breaking her heart into a million pieces. All they could ever be, because he didn't have faith in himself, was friends._

_Just friends. _


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed since I last seen Ana and I'm losing my mind. I've never spent this long without seeing or talking to her. I've called, texted and emailed her but to no avail. My last attempt at communication was sending flowers, her favorite, to see if that would get a response. That was this morning and now its late afternoon and still nothing.

"Cheer up, butter cup." Elliot hasn't left since last night which brings me to believe he's hiding from some chick.

"Oh fuck off." I mumble.

"This is all your fault you know. If you'd just man up all those years ago you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Like you know what goes on between us." I reply.

"Yes I do know. I also know that bullshit lie you told her when she asked you where your relationship was heading on graduation day. You're an idiot." He answers giving me a disappointed look.

"It wasn't a bullshit lie, it's the truth. I can't give her that. I'll fuck it up." I don't want to have this conversation, especially with him.

"Look, I may not know much about relationships but I do know this. Everyone fucks up. Mistakes are made so we can learn from them. Do you think the cave men knew what they were doing a million years ago? Do you think they had some book on relationships? No they didn't. They sucked it up and winged it. You're just a scared little bitch afraid of commitment."

"What ever Elliot."

"You know it's the truth bro. you either man up and make her yours or set her free."

"I cant do that."

"You cant do what exactly?" He questions. God I hate my brother sometimes.

"I can't do either. I can't make her mine because I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and I can't set her free. I love her."

"Wow. You have a funny way of showing her that you love her. You rub your one nighters in her face like you don't care about her feelings but yet you can sit here and say you love her. You got some fucking balls, I'll give you that. I'm surprised she didn't beat your ass instead of a slap. Why are you so sure you will do something stupid? You've already done something stupid when you toyed with her feelings in high school and gave her false hope, yet she still stayed. You continue to do something stupid with all these girls you sleep with and yet she's still here. Don't you get it? No matter what you do, I'll bet all my money that she'll still stick around and you know why? Because she loves you."

"I don't want to lose her." I whisper pulling on my hair.

"Christ! It's like talking to a fucking wall! Tell me why and don't give me that "I'll fuck up" line or I will knock you."

"Because everyone I know never lasts. My parents, Grace and Carrick, their marriages to other people. Nothing ever lasts."

"Everyone we know. Their my parents too you know and at least they gave it a shot. Unlike you Debbie Downer. Just because they didn't make it doesn't mean that your relationship will meet the same fate. You need to figure out what you want before someone comes in and swoops her off her feet or better yet what if while you're here moping around being a commitment phobic, Luke is making moves one her?"

"That's not possible."

"It is. They've been together for what two years now? It could be possible."

"They're not together, they just sleep with each other, plus he knows how she feels about me."

"That doesn't mean anything. They've been sexually connected for two years. After a while feelings develop. I'm sure they've made love a few times and that is one hell of a connection. You're putting your feelings and emotions out there. And I'm sure he isn't afraid of commitment since he's only with Ana. That alone says something."

"It says nothing."

"Ana what a happy ending and if Luke can give her that-"

"I said it means nothing." I hiss at him.

"If she were to waltz in right now and tell you that Luke asked her to marry him and she said yes, what would you do? Would that be a kick in the ass you need for you to tell her how you feel? Or would you let her be happy with someone who is willing and ready?"

"I don't… I… fuck."

"Jesus Christ Christian. You know what go to your room and think about this conversation." Sighing I get up and walk back to my room but stop at my door when I realize that this is my apartment.

"Damn it Elliot this is my apartment, you cant tell me what to do!" He's in the kitchen rummaging through the pantry.

"Go to your room Debbie Downer and lower that voice. When you grow a pair of balls that's when you can yell at me." He replies standing to his full height overshadowing me. Sagging my shoulders, I retreat with my tail between my legs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to continue to ignore him?" Luke asks me as I move the flowers out of my kitchen. I've spent these three days focused on my work at Steele Publishing trying to forget that day at his apartment.

"I feel bad for slapping him Luke."

"I'm surprised that's all you did. Just my opinion but I think you shouldn't feel bad. I think that slap was a long time coming." He explains as he stirs the sauce for our spaghetti.

"I don't know. I want to apologize though."

"I don't think you should. The one who should be apologizing is him just like he is but he needs to apologize for everything, that's just me."

"Yea I get what you're saying but god. He's so frustrating. I don't know what more to do. What more CAN I do to show him that I love him and that despite what he thinks I won't leave. I told him years ago that I would never leave if he gave us a chance and look at me, 10 years later still pining over him. I'm pathetic."

"Yea you are."

"Gee thanks Luke." I reply sarcastically and begin slicing the garlic bread, using the knife with extra force.

"At least thank him for the flowers and changing the subject to something even gloomier, what would you like for your birthday?" He asks and he's right, this is gloomier.

"My birthday is in two days and you still haven't got me a gift? Some friend you are." I tease.

"You're difficult to buy for and with the richest CEO as your best friend who could buy you the world; I have to think extra hard on what to get you."

"It's the thought that counts Luke. Yes he's my best friend but I feel closer to you. Ever since he's company has grown, we haven't spent that much time together and with this new turn of events… well… I just don't know."

"How about a trip? We can go somewhere and have a little vacation. I think it's a much needed one for you. You've worked hard non-stop getting Steele Publishing to where it's at. Any where you like." A vacation? That does sound nice.

"Somewhere sunny, I'm tired of this crap weather." I reply grabbing my plate and heading to the living room with Luke following right behind me.

"Alright. You wish is my command my lady." He answers bowing as I sit. While he's putting a DVD in, I send Christian a quick thank you text for the flowers and let him know that I'm alive and well.

**Two Days Later.**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ana happy birthday to you!" Luke sings and I wrap the comforter around me snuggling against my pillow.

"Ana you're an old lady now." He taunts poking me. Groaning I uncover and see him standing with a huge cupcake.

"I should hit you for that. 26 isn't old." I reply blowing my candle out. He sits next to me and we polish off the cupcake. Looking over at the clock, it's earlier than usual.

"Luke, why did you wake me up so damn early?"

"Oh because young grasshopper, we have lots of things to today so get up and get ready. Today you are mine." He explains patting my leg and leaving. My phone starts going off with birthday messages from friends and family. Christian is among those received which is a first. In the past he would text me right at midnight and he'd be the first one. Sighing I get up and head to the shower and when I open the door I walk into a bathroom full of balloons. "I'm going to kill you Luke." I mutter as I strip and jump in the shower.

Opening my bedroom door, more balloons hit me. Luke has filled my apartment with balloons, all different colors with mismatching strings and the clear ones have glitter and confetti in them. Balloons everywhere, I can't help but laugh at Luke's actions. He can always bring me to laugh when I'm having a crappy day. Grabbing a handful I head over to the kitchen where he's cooking.

"Do we have enough balloons?" I say popping a strawberry into my mouth.

"No I don't think so." He replies looking around and smiling at me.

"I made your favorite and after, we are going on a little road trip so you need to pack some blankets and take a jacket."

"Alright I'll do that right now." I reply when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Weaving through the floating balloons I open the door and find Christian holding a big box.

"Happy birthday!" He cheers holding out the box for me to take.

"Thanks." I reply he steps inside laughing at all the balloons.

"Wow you went all out huh?" He asks smacking a few away.

"This was all Luke." I reply and see his smile fade a little.

"Oh I see, is he here?"

"Yes, he's making me breakfast. Care to join?" I offer and lead him to the kitchen; Luke has moved some of the balloons out.

"I hope you made enough for one more Luke." He turns around placing the plate of French toast on the breakfast bar.

"Yup. The more the merrier." He replies unfazed that Christian is here. Christian on the other hand looks awkward standing in the door way, like he's intruding.

"I should go. I just wanted to stop by and give you your gift." He says Luke jumps in before me.

"Nah man stay. I'm sure Ana would want to have her best friend here on her birthday, right banana?"

"Yea stay." I beg and he gives in. The three of us enjoy a beautiful breakfast until Christian said for the millionth time that he had to leave. I caught him looking at Luke and I interact with sadness and then anger when I or he would touch each other. I don't understand him. I know he feels the same way about me but he refuses to act on those feelings and gives Luke the stink eye when he shows affection.

"Alright are we ready to go?" I hear him ask from the front door, I'm upstairs shoving small blankets into a beach bag. Luke refuses to tell me where we are going but his excitement make me excited. "I'm coming!" I reply walking down the stairs.

Hours later we arrive at Alki Beach and surprisingly the day has cleared up, the sun came out warming up the chill start of today. I used to come here with my parents back when things were okay and for Luke to bring back those memories is the best present ever.

"Thank you Luke." I tell him giving him a hug as he sets out our lunch of sandwiches and watch some kids surf.

"You are very welcome. So your 26 years old now, how does that feel?"

"Four years closer to 30. Then I'll be an old spinster."

"Is this what you thought you'd be at after 25?" He asks and I have to think hard. I thought my life would be different than what it is now.

"No. I had a different vision. I'd thought I'd have other things by the time I'd hit 30 and the way things are I doubt that will happen." I explain to him.

"Really? Like what? What did you think you would have by now?"

"A family." I quickly reply. I thought I'd have a family by now or at least be in a committed relationship. I thought I'd be with Christian and happy but he's sure that he'll fuck it up so I have no choice but move forward and take matters into my own hands. I'm not getting any younger and I'm not going to wait around anymore for things to happen.

"Luke I want a baby." I tell him and he chokes on his drink.

"A baby?" He says between coughs. "You know I can't have kids because of my injury." He adds wiping himself clean.

"I know. I want you to help me find a donor."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want a baby?" Luke asks looking at me like I grew a third head.

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting for things to happen on their own. Its time I take life by the horns, if not life will pass me by."

"Wow. What infomercial did you get that from?" He asks me.

"Luke I'm being serious here."

"Did you buy the DVD for it?" He's smirking at me and I throw my napkin at him.

"Luke!"

"I'm sorry, I get what you're saying but you're 26, you're young and healthy, beautiful by the way. Why are you in such a rush? What if you find your prince charming while five months pregnant?"

"Well he better love my child just as much as he loves me and I'm not in a rush. I don't want to wait around to let things happen. Will you support me in this?" I ask him. He sits quietly thinking things through which doesn't bother me, that's the type of man he is.

"Yes I'll support you but what about Christian? He's your best friend shouldn't you be having this conversation with him? Is he why you want to do this?"

"Thank you Luke. Christian is living his own life, having his own fun and I'll eventually tell him." I reply laying down on the blanket. I have one more thing to ask Luke and I don't know how he will take this. He lies down next to me and we watch the clouds pass by.

"You didn't answer my question. Is he the reason you want to have a baby?" Damn him for being observant.

"No Luke. I've always wanted a family way before I met Christian. Yes I did think it would be him I would have a family with but I'm tired of waiting for him to realize that he loves me and I him. It's time I get out of this circle I've been walking with him for the past 10 years."

"Alright I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons because once the baby is here, there is no turning back."

"There is one thing that I need to ask you." I turn on my side and place a hand on his chest.

"What is it?" He answers looking at me with warm brown eyes.

"Will you raise the baby with me?"

"As the father?" He asks and again he starts thinking about it. "Are you sure? If I'm going to be in his you do know what that means?"

"Yes I'm sure. I know what I said when we first started out but I think you can agree when I say that we're in a relationship without actually being in a relationship. If that makes sense. I don't want you to feel forced to do this with me, if you would rather be uncle Luke that would be fine with me. You don't have to decide today, think about." I explain to him.

"Alright I'll think about but I would feel better being the father. I don't know what type of damage you'll do to him." He teases lightening the atmosphere and I shove him a little. I kinda knew he would be okay with helping me raise this baby. His chance to have kids shot down to zero when he had his injury overseas when he was in the marines. He's a good man and I know he'll make an amazing father. We continue to lay and watch the clouds discussing the next steps. I've done some research and I've decided to do a at home insemination once I've decided on the sperm donor; Luke joked about throwing me an insemination party before I do it. I shot that down but knowing him he's already planned it in his head.

**Two days later.**

**Christian-**

I patiently sit waiting for Ana to arrive at the new restaurant I recently bought, the Mile High Club. I was surprised when I got her message about an urgent lunch meeting, something important she wants to tell me. I'm nervous thinking about what it could be, a million different scenarios play in my head.

My body tingles and I know she's here. Turning around I see her walking towards me looking stunning as always but there is something different about her.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, major traffic out today." She explains giving me a quick peck on the cheek instead of our usual hugs.

"No worries, I went ahead and ordered for us. So what is so urgent my dear?" I ask waiving the waiter to bring us our food.

"Are you in a rush?" She smirks taking off her coat and scarf. The waiter places our chicken parm and wine but she asks for water.

"No. I'm worried that's all. Is everything okay? You're not in some sort of trouble?'

"No. calm down, everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something important to me. I've thought long and hard about this and I want you to know now because it will affect our relationship down the line." She starts off and I'm beginning to worry. We've had this conversation a million times before.

"Ana I-"

"Listen please, I'm tired of waiting for things to happen in my life, its time I take charge. Everything is going great for me, and like I said I've thought about this and I'm sure. I've decided to have a baby." All the air is knocked out of me. A baby.

"You're pregnant!?" It comes out in a hiss and hurt washes over her face.

"No. well not yet-"

"What do you mean not yet? Ana a baby will change everything and is a big responsibility. Why do you want to throw everything you've built so far."

"Throw away? Why would me having a baby mean I would be throwing everything away? I wouldn't be the first woman that has a career or is a CEO to have a baby. I'm looking for a donor since Luke can't have kids. I thought you as my best friend would be supportive of me." She answers defensively. She can't have a baby. A baby by a stranger? If she does go through with this I'll be pushed aside and that thing will be her priority.

"You can't have a baby Ana, you're only 26." I can't help the irritation in my voice.

"You know what, I thought you of all people would be supportive of me. You've supported me in everything and I have done the same for you. Is there a specific reason why you of all people, don't want me to have a baby?" She probes and I know what she wants me to say but I can't say it. She continues to look at me pleading me with her eyes to say it but I can't.

"I don't want you to do this then regret it down the line and Luke? What does he think about this? Is he ready for a baby?"

"A baby isn't a regret and Luke, unlike you, he's very supportive of my decision. I think we should take a break, I'll see you around." She answers before storming off.

**Hours later.**

"Damn little bro. you've lost your chance. I told you to man up, why didn't you listen to me?" Elliot scolds me after I told him Ana's plan to get knocked up by a stranger and how Luke is okay with it.

"Yea whatever. I can't let her do it and Luke, how can he be okay with it? I need to have a talk with him."

"Dude just leave them alone. You lost your chance to tell her how you feel. Give it up already. Snooze you lose. You lost to Luke." I shake my head in frustration. This can't happen, I can't let this happen. Elliot stands to leave but stops when he reaches the door.

"Ana is moving on, you should do the same. You had your chance and you blew it."

**0o0o0**

**this story is inspired by a movie. internet hug to the ones who guess the movie. mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks later…**

Despite my pleading against it, Luke and Gwen managed to plan me an Insemination party for today. So here we are, at my insemination party. Sperm and baby confetti scattered every where, a huge paper egg is mounted on the wall with sperm swimming towards it. My kitchen island serves as the liquor bar and Luke even managed to get some kegs. The guests are being greeted with flower leis and drinks with fake babies and sperm shaped ice cubes.

Luke and I went to a few sperm banks and finally found one that didn't give me the creeps. The people there were nice and welcoming and most importantly, understanding. We had a few that we like and finally decided on one. A donor by the name Jason Taylor.

Luke sent Christian an invitation last week, I haven't heard from him since our lunch meeting two weeks ago. Last week he invited Luke for lunch and he told him I was making a big mistake. Luke gave him a piece of his mind, he wont tell me what he told Christian but I'm sure I can guess what was said. I don't know if he's coming today.

Music blasting, people dancing and drinking having a good time. Gwen pulled me onto the dance floor, im not much of a dancer so I'm positive I look like an idiot.

"Come on Ana, let loose! This is going to be the last time you can!" She shouts over the music shaking her ass at me. Laughing at her I say what the hell and let loose. I catch Luke laughing and recording me giving me thumbs up as I shake my ass at him bouncing at my song that came on.

_All right, stop whatcha doin' 'cause I'm about to ruin  
The image and the style that ya used to  
I look funny, but yo I'm makin' money, see  
So yo world I hope you're ready for me_

Gwen hands me the remote and puts the ridiculous egg hat she made me as we continue singing and dancing.

_Now gather round I'm the new fool in town  
And my sound's laid down by the Underground  
I drink up all the Hennessey ya got on ya shelf  
So just let me introduce myself_

_My name is Humpty, pronounced with a Umpty  
Yo ladies, oh how I like to funk thee  
And all the rappers in the top ten please allow me to bump thee  
I'm steppin' tall, y'all, and just like Humpty Dumpty_

Everyone is on the dance floor, which is my living room, doing the humpty dance with Luke filming it all.

**Christian-**

I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. When I got the invite last week I tried to schedule meetings for that day so I had something else to do but no luck. So here I am walking up to her apartment door from where music is blasting from. Knocking is out of the question so I open the door to chaos. People dancing, singing and laughing. There's a big group in the middle of her living room dancing and singing to Digital Underground. Ana is in the middle of it all wearing a ridiculous hat with a huge egg on top. She looks happy singing and dancing, shaking her ass at Luke who's filming it all. My fists clench watching them interact like a happy fucking couple. This was a bad idea to come here, shaking my head I turn for the door when Gwen, her best friend stops me.

"Where's the fire Red?" She asks quirking her brow handing me a red cup. I hate that nickname she gave me because of my hair. It's not even red but it beats her calling me ginger.

"Hello Gwen." I reply taking a whiff of the drink she handed me. Cranberry vodka. It isn't scotch but it'll do.

"Come on have some fun and get that stick out of your ass Red!" She shouts bumping me with her hip as she walks away. I down the drink and walk away from the door into the crowd. Strangers grinding on me as I make my way to the other side where Luke is and someone grabs my ass. Turning around I see a blond wink at me licking her lips. Not today.

"Hey you made it." Luke greets me with a handshake.

"Yea, she's my best friend. How could I miss this?" I reply pouring more vodka in my cup. He gives a look and returns to filming the party. I walk towards the back away from everyone but pausing to swipe a bottle of scotch. Vodka, Scotch and drop of cranberry drink. I find an empty stool by the window facing the city; the sun is starting to set painting the sky with reds and oranges.

"Hey handsome." Turning it's the blond that grabbed my ass. If this were a different occasion and if I didn't have these mixed and confused feelings I would fuck her into next month.

"Not today sweetie." I answer taking another swig of my drink.

"Ah come on baby." She touches my shoulder as I try to scoot away from her.

"Leilani go away." I hear Luke say. She pouts but obeys.

"Don't ever fuck with her. She's on the lookout for a paycheck. Especially from millionaires."

"Is that a nice way to say gold digger?"

"Yep. Are you going to spend your time over here pouting drinking all my booze?"

"I have a bone to pick with you." I fill my cup up with scotch. Mixed with the vodka it burns my throat.

"I figured you would."

"So you're okay with her having some stranger's baby? She still has time to find someone to have a child with instead of a stranger."

"It's what she wants and she's thought about this for a while. She has found someone but he's too stupid and stubborn to realize it. The donor isn't a stranger, his name is Jason and we've met with him a few times before deciding. She had Ryan Welch run a background check on him."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"You know what to do and you better figure your shit before its too late. You as her best friend should be happy for her and there to lend support." He says before walking to Gwen in the kitchen. Looking around I see Ana heading for her room, leaving my empty cup and bottle behind I walk towards the hallway. Slowly opening the door I see her by the window.

"Hey." She turns and gives me a small smile.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" I walk towards her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yea, guess its finally hitting me."

"You having second thoughts?" I hope she is. She can't do this.

"No. This is what I want. Just nervous, hoping everything goes good."

"So you're really going through with this?" she turns and looks me in the eye.

"Yes it is. I don't want this to change the friendship that we have."

"It wont." I reply but it comes out more like a question. Gwen announces that this Taylor guy is here and I have the urge to run out there and punch him.

"You invited him?" I ask following her out.

"Yea. I kinda need him here in order to get pregnant."

"You're going to fuck him?!"

"Jesus Christ no. He's going to deposit his semen in a cup for me. Then I'll do the rest." she replies walking out leaving me alone in her room. I should feel some relief that they aren't going to make the baby the normal way but I don't. Curiosity mixed with anger gets the best of me with wondering who this Jason is.

Standing in front on Luke and her is a tall well built man with messy brown hair, stubble along a chiseled jaw. He looks huge standing by Ana and Luke seems to get along with him; he's got about four inches on Luke but body wise they're both the same. I would bet my money he's ex-military like Luke. Before I know it I'm standing with them.

"Christian I'd like you to meet Jason. Jason this is a very good friend of mine." Ana introduces me to Jason who extends his hand. He has a strong firm grip and I have to tilt my head up a bit to meet his eyes.

"Good to meet you Christian."

"Likewise." I respond tersely. Ana gives me a look but I ignore it, she starts talking to him as I continue to inspect him closely. He has features that resemble Luke so I can see why they chose him. Gwen comes over and places a hat on him; his has a giant sperm pointing to Ana's egg hat. She drags them off to the dance floor.

"Lighten up Christian. I thought you were going to pummel him to the ground." Luke shoves me a little powering on his video camera. I shove him back and head to the makeshift bar for another cranberry vodka, if I plan to stay til the end I'm going to need liquid courage.

_**4 cranberry vodkas, 2 tumblers of Scotch and three shots of tequila later…**_

Fuck I gotta take a piss. This music I too fucking loud and I hate the way Jason is towards Ana. Why did I bring myself to this? Why the fuck can't I man up and tell her how I really feel? I'm such a fucking pussy. By the end of the night she'll be injecting his sperm into her. It should be my sperm that should be my baby she should be having. I should be the one who's with Ana but I'm such a fucking pussy.

A scared little pussy.

"Come on I have to use the bathroom." I'm banging on the door, wiggling the knob but it's locked. I can hear moaning.

"Use a different one, I'm busy." A male voice responds. Fuck. No respect. Leaning against the wall I make my way to Ana's room and in to her bathroom. It smells like berries, like Ana. The room spins and my stomach gurgles. I shouldn't have eaten that chili. After puking my guts out into the toilet I lay on the cold tile floor as I break out in a cold sweat with the bathroom still spinning. Turning over the cold tile against my check feels welcoming and I push myself up and get up like Bambi did on the ice. All over the place.

Leaning on the sink I look at the mirror, the reflection scares me. Blood shot eyes, pale clammy skin.

"You're a hot fucking mess Christian Grey." I mumble splashing water on my face which gets into my eyes. Fumbling for a towel I knock over the stuff on the shelves and when I look down my heart stops. A small cup lies on the floor, its contents spilling onto the tile. Looking at the shelf I see the boxed insemination kit.

"Fucking shit." I stupidly try to put the semen back in the cup with the towel not thinking that it'll be absorb by it. Nothing gets back into the cup.

"Christian are you in here?" Ana calls out as I start to panic.

"Yea. I'll be out in a few. The other bathrooms were occupied." I reply full blown panicking now.

"Okay just wondering were you went. See you outside." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now? Ana's going to know I had something to do with this because I don't want her having a baby. She's going to hate me. Fuck! I need to think fast and act faster.

Christ on a cracker! I can't leave this cup empty. Maybe I can suggest someone else use the bathroom and then Ana can blame them. No because then she'll ask me and I can't lie to her. I can't ruin her happiness more than what I have.

Maybe I can get Jason to give another cup of semen. I'll ask him quietly to do it again. Yes, that's what I'll do. He can give more semen and wait. I have semen.

I can fill this cup up.

I don't want Ana having his baby to begin with. She'll never know and she'll always have a piece of me with her. A little me and her. Fumbling with the button of my jeans and zipper, I whip out my cock and rub one out.

Ana will never know. Problem solved.


End file.
